warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
June Foray
June Foray (September 18, 1917 – July 26, 2017) was an American voice actress who was best known as the voice of such animated characters as Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Lucifer from Disney's Cinderella, Cindy Lou Who, Jokey Smurf, Granny from the Warner Bros. cartoons directed by Friz Freleng, Grammi Gummi from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears series, and Magica De Spell, among many others. Her career encompassed radio, theatrical shorts, feature films, television, record albums (particularly with Stan Freberg), video games, talking toys, and other media. Foray was also one of the early members of ASIFA-Hollywood, the society devoted to promoting and encouraging animation, and is credited with the establishment of the Annie Awards, as well as instrumental to the creation of the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2001. She has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame honoring her voice work in television. Chuck Jones was quoted as saying: "June Foray is not the female Mel Blanc. Mel Blanc was the male June Foray." Filmography Warner Bros. Cartoons Shorts *Various Warner Bros. Cartoons (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies) shorts - Granny, Witch Hazel and various characters Television shows *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' - Granny, Witch Hazel and various characters **''The Road Runner Show'' - various characters **''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' - various characters **''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' - various characters Warner Bros. Animation Specials *''Bugs Bunny's Easter Special'' - Granny *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special'' - Witch Hazel *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' - Mrs. Claus and Clyde Bunny *''Bugs Bunny's Valentine Special'' - Additional voices *''Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet'' - Millicent / Attractive Rabbit *''The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special'' - Granny *''Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes'' Feature Films *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' - Granny *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' - Granny, Mother Gorilla, Goldimouse, Mrs. Sylvester and Jack's Mother (archival footages) *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' - Granny and Miss Prissy *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (uncredited) *''Thumbelina'' - Queen Tabitha *''Space Jam'' - Granny and Witch Hazel *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' - Granny *''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' - Granny *''Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure'' - Granny *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' - Granny as The Ghost of Christmas Past Shorts *''I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat'' - Granny Television shows *''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' - Various characters *''The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour'' - Various characters *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' / The Plucky Duck Show - Granny *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' - Granny, Witch Hazel and others *''Baby Looney Tunes'' - Granny *''Duck Dodgers'' - Lezah the Wicked *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - Granny Turner Entertainment *Various MGM Cartoons/MGM Animation/Visual Arts (Tom and Jerry) shorts - various characters including Jerry Mouse in the 1960s **''Dr, Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' - Cindy Lou Who **''Horton Hears a Who!'' - Jane Kangaroo, Mother Who, Baby Who, Additional voices *Various series produced by Ruby-Spears: **''Heathcliff'' Hanna-Barbera Shorts *Various Hanna-Barbera animated short series: **''Loopy De Loop'' - Red Riding Hood and Grandma Television shows *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' - Mom *''The Flintstones'' - Betty Rubble (prototype; Flintstones pilot The Flagstones; uncredited) and various miscellaneous characters *''The Yogi Bear Show'' - additional voices *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' - Medusa *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' - Gypsy Fortune Teller *''These Are the Days'' - additional voices *''The Jetsons'' - Lady at Gas Station, Telephone Operator *''Teen Wolf'' *''Foofur'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Cave Kids'' Specials *''The Smurfic Games'' - Jokey Smurf *''Pound Puppies'' - Mother Superior, Old Woman *''Tis The Season to Be Smurfy'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' - Poor Old Witch *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' - additional voices Cartoon Network Television Shows *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Madame Argentina *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Ruth, Kid, Kelly, Kelly's Mother, K'nuckles' Kindergarten Teacher Video games *''Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time'' *''Looney Tunes: Space Race'' *''Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal'' Roles Gallery External Links *June Foray on IMDb Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes Category:1910s births Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Voice actresses Category:2010s deaths Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:2017 deaths Category:1917 births Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Ruby-Spears Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:American singers Category:Musicians Category:Warner Bros. Category:Video Game voice actors Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio Category:Tom and Jerry Category:MGM Animation/Visual Arts Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:People